compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jojoban Mosque
Currently held positions *Saarai-kaar of the Jensaarai *Count of Kall *Protectorate of Mina Biography Pre-Darkness Taken from his family at an early age, Jojoban found himself apprenticed to a minor Sith Lord. His training consisted of the usual cruel and arduous trials as his master attempted to bend the youth to his will, intent on using the Defel's natural talents to his own ends. The years passed and at the age of 15, Jojoban's master came into possession of an ancient Sith holocron. A rival Sith caught wind of this and a battle ensued between the two as they vied for control of the artifact. Out on a task, Jojoban returned in time to see his master slain at the hand of his opponent. Underestimating the young apprentice, the Sith turned his anger towards the interloper but was defeated in his weakened state. Taking the holocron, Jojoban fled and continued his training with it. In time, Jojoban came out of hiding, now considerably more powerful and began his career as an assassin for hire, specializing in eliminating other force users regardless of alignment. Not buying into the usual religious zeal as far as the Jedi and Sith were concerned, he merely killed to make money and survive, seeing his connection with the force only as a tool to enhance his talents. During one such job, he managed to track down a Sith named Darth Malice and a battle atop a speeder ensued. The speeder subsequently crashed sending Jojoban into a coma which resulted in retrograde amnesia. Early Darkness Awakening in a hospital on Af'el, Jojoban had no idea of who he was or what had happened. Straight away he had the distinct feeling of being hunted though and fled his homeworld after being referred onto a mercenary group called The Wraiths by a stranger he met. Gaining passage aboard a YT-2000 commanded by a Rodian called Dakko Powars, Jojoban headed to the jungles of Sanyassa and began his new life as a soldier of fortune, hoping to find some answers about his past. Despite settling into his new life and gaining some distinction as a result of several lucrative jobs, he couldn't help shake the feeling that he was being watched. Seeking further opportunities, Jojoban soon joined House Vigihan and continued to pour his energies into furthering the advancement of his slowly growing fortune. His personality had completely changed since his accident and it showed as he helped Golan Technologies become established, co-signed the Atei Dominion constitution and even managed to work side by side with the High Lord of Avance, Venix Soyak. Little by little he developed into a somewhat stable, reliable and positive individual. It couldn't last however. Yet another storm was brewing on the horizon for the Defel. The reawakening Two years after his accident, Jojoban saw an advertisement for the Avance Pugilistic Bouts and figured it would be a good way to make some credits while further honing his combat skills. It was here he finally met the host of the APB, Navik Ikron. Jojoban took an instant liking to the man and they soon formed a solid friendship. Of greater consequence however, the Defel met a Bothan named Benethor Draygo, an old Jedi turned Jensaarai who picked up on Jojoban's hidden force sensitivity. During the course of the tournament, Jojoban felt a familiar presence within his mind. He shrugged it off as merely being part of the "auras" used in the fights - light and mirror type gimmicks put in place to ensure the fights were exciting and different. The presence started out as a faint whisper but as the weeks wore on, the Defel soon became consumed by it. His darker half had re-emerged and was intent on swallowing up the new persona Jojoban had created in it's absence. Unable to control his fractured mind, Jojoban sought out Benethor who managed to bring forth Jojoban's displaced memory using the force. Now completely consumed with hate and confusion, the re-awoken Defel lashed out at the the Jensaarai master and a battle ensued. By the end of the fight, Benethor's Dojo had collapsed around the two fighters leaving the Bothan trapped under a pile of rubble and Jojoban impaled by a sword. In the end however, Jojoban's new personality had managed to quell the old one and trapped it within the deepest recesses of his mind. For the first time in his life, Jojoban felt the warmth of the light side of the force upon his face. Dark tidings Towards the end of the first season of the APB, two dark figures arrived at the island the bouts were conducted on. Newly reforged in his powers and still injured from his fight with Benethor, Jojoban was unprepared for his initial face off with the lesser of the two Sith and had no choice but to withdraw to regroup. His body battered and ship half mangled, Jojoban spent the time in between seasons recuperating, training and meditating, preparing himself for the inevitable battle to come. At the inception of the second season of the APB, Jojoban returned feeling revitalized and alot more confident in his powers. During another brief encounter with the Sith apprentice, the being gave Jojoban an ultimatum, find an ancient piece of technology of incredible power for them or they would destroy the island with everyone on it. Reluctantly Jojoban decided to comply. Loss of a master With help from a few others, Jojoban finally gained possession of the device and sought out the Sith. To his surprise the master of the two was Darth Malice, the Sith lord he had fought several years ago which had resulted in his memory loss. A fight ensued due to Jojoban's unwillingness to turn the artifact over to Malice. Sensing the Sith Lord's preparation to lay waste to the island rather than lose, Benethor destroyed the device, killing himself in the process and becoming one with the force. The energy released from the artifact injured Malice, allowing Jojoban to gain the upper hand and eventually defeat the Sith Lord. Wrestling with his emotions, the Defel stayed his hand at delivering the final blow and turned his back on his adversary. Unwilling to admit defeat, Malice launched one last attack, forcing Jojoban to slay him. In the turmoil, the apprentice had disappeared but Jojoban was too tired and bereaved to care for the time being. Picking up the Bothan's worn old cloak, Jojoban made his way back to his ship. A few days later he sought the help of Navik Ikron, it was time for him to take up Benethor's vision and reform the Jensaarai... Ship and equipment Possessing several Ships, Jojoban's main home away from home is his beloved Trilon Aggressor, Deceit. Unless his current work requires the use of more specialized ships, Deceit is where he prefers to spend his time when not planetside or aboard stations. Having been refitted and modified several times, Jojoban has spent a small fortune on the ship but in his opinion it was worth every last credit. http://i65.photobucket.com/albums/h218/Dragonscales_Au/Trillongreen12.jpg Although preferring to remain as uncluttered as possible by forgoing garments, Jojoban does sport a twin holster slung around his hips in addition to his visor. Within it are his two DH-17s while his lightsaber and several small pouches holding credsticks and various other things clip onto the outside. Category:Individuals Category:Defel